valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kirbyna321/New Event and More Stuff and People
HEY GUYS IT'S KIRBYNA/MIKISU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Today it's about the event DREAMY DESTINATION, and more stuff such as FAWS and Kingdoms/Alliances! I want to say that I'm not complaining I'm RANTING totally different! LET'S GET STARTED! By the way I will also talk about If Valkyrie Crusade Were An Anime somewhere in here, so if you can find it comment below of what you think of the ideas, and give your own. Say your opinion because I love hearing everyone's feelings! My first event was the X-Mas event in early december where Reindeer Girl (shivers) as the AW and made me as annoyed as EFF! If you look at this picture it's makes me wan to punch her in the face for making me so mad. CURSE YOU REINDEER GIRL!!!!! The X-Mas event was pretty fun, and sometiems very annoying, but luckily I got through it without punching someone in the face in real life like I did when Flappy Bird was taken off the App Store and cried my self to sleep. *cries* Another AW that really made me want to kick her butt if she was real, and I mean by kicking her chin, tearing her face, and putting a BAG! YES A BAG on her face because I was angry was the AW named Nicola, and she was annoying as monkeys trying to climb up a pole when they can't do it. Thoughts on Dreamy Destination For the FAW, Leviathan EX has some new features let's do a comparison shall we? Both Leviathans are of course created by the same artist that made more than half of the cards (Akkey Jin). They're the same character, but in different forms obviously. She's still a mermaid, but the EX form has more armor, jewels, and length more than her original counterpart. She has a different swimsuit, and I think it's muhc looking more like a bikini more than a one-piece like the original has. She looks more agressive in the EX version, and the original seems like it doesn't have a care in the world! I've noticed in each event at least one card is made by Akkey Jin. Leviathan is actually a sea monster from the Tanakh(Old Testamate) in the Holy Christian Bible, or the Jewish Torah. She also has servants? WHAT!?! That's a new one, and 'm very happy for it, and also very annoyed with it as well. Cards The Cards types are Passion, Cool, Light, Dark, and Special while the Specialties are N(Normal), R(Rare), SR(Super Rare), and UR(Ultimate/Ultra Rare). Some of the cards are based on acutal gods and godesses. Circe: Goddess of Magic, but the card doesn't look very magical, and her goddess trait is all wrong she has nothing to do with the sea. She's goddess of magic not the sea! Venus/Aphrodite: Goddess of Love also in Greek Mythology, and her roman name is Venus which is how the planet Venus got it's name. Their quotes are sort of the same, so it's kind of accurate but not really. Adonis : God of beauty and desire, and Eros is the male version of Venus/Aphrodite god of love. Both in Greek Mythology. Hades: Greek God of the Underworld, and her appearance is very accurate of the female version of him I'm proud! Those are only some, and I'll make a separate blog post about the cards andthe stuff relating to them. The valkyrie if it was anime is to be continued with more ideas coming soon! Please comment below, and say your opinion, and make sure to check out the next ones! Kirbyna's out! POYO!! Category:Blog posts